


Take A Look And See

by akiirameta



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Drabble, M/M, but I still love them, they're all dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiirameta/pseuds/akiirameta
Summary: [drabble] Baekhyun has been living with Minseok and Jongdae for a while, and they've considered themselves a coven for even longer, but he can't shake the feeling that there's something more going on.





	Take A Look And See

**Author's Note:**

> This started as me quoting a [tweet](https://twitter.com/akiirameta/status/1113163552637030400) and then being unable to let that plot idea go, so here is a small something that I wrote in about two hours.
> 
> warning: idiots getting drunk
> 
> Thank you to Wicia for proofreading! ♡

Maybe he really should have gone for biology instead, and put some of his knowledge of herbs to good use. At least that way, he wouldn’t have to deal with contract law right now, have one headache less to deal with.

But then again, Baekhyun never really cared for the science behind the spells, didn’t really want to know if the plant used for love potions has actinomorphic or zygomorphic symmetry - he’s content with following the old recipes, or letting Minseok and Jongdae deal with the scientific side of what they’re doing.

What he does care for however, are the mechanics between the deals they’ve had to made with creatures that others might call demons. Not that those operate by New York state law, but some principles never really change.

 

And thus here he is, laptop perched on a cushion, surrounded by textbooks that were entirely too expensive, trying to finish the essay he had forgotten about. He’s almost done when he hears the telltale clatter of the apartment door being unlocked, and the thump of one of his roommates throwing themselves against it. The hinges are slightly broken, and none of them had bothered to look up how to fix them yet.

Baekhyun’s still staring at his screen, trying to figure out if that’s really how one spells “offeree”, having typed the word way too often. Just as he’s opening google, hoping that the FBI agent monitoring him doesn’t think that he’s a complete idiot, Jongdae throws an envelope at is head.

“There’s some mail for you.” - “Thanks, wouldn’t have guessed.”

He sees Jongdae roll his eyes, but he’s also smiling, and for some reason, Baekhyun’s tired brain really focuses on the why the corners of his mouth curl upwards. It’s pretty, he thinks, and the gets startled by his own thought, because it’s  _ Jongdae _ , and they’ve been spending entirely too much time together ever since they were fifteen.

 

The door unlocks again, and the two of them turn around to greet Minseok, ready to shout when they see the way their roommate’s eyes are puffy and red, and how his arms are limply hanging by his side.

Baekhyun almost drops his laptop on the ground, standing up in a frenzy and hurrying over to the doorway to see what’s going on. They must look pretty dumb, Jongdae and Minseok still in their outside clothes, slightly wet from the everlasting drizzle outside, and Baekhyun in his oversized t-shirt and boxers, engulfed in a group hug right in front of the door that was never closed.

Jongdae is the first to speak, and Baekhyun can’t tell if he’s serious or not when he asks who he should put a curse on, but it makes Minseok smile, and that’s all that matters.

It’s not like they just go around hexing people all the time, but it is also not something they’ve completely ruled out. Most magic they use nowadays is to organize notes, to give themselves some better luck and to cure a cold, or more often a hangover.    
There’s an unwritten rule to not actually cheat their way through university, and an actual, written rule to not fuck around with the time continuum, but otherwise, they’re just kind of doing what feels right.

 

It turns out that it’s a very bad day in physical chemistry lab that had made Minseok feel this way, and Baekhyun doesn’t really understand what the failed experiment was even about, but he still listened to Minseok’s rant patiently, snuggling him on the couch while Jongdae whips up something to make him feel better.

It’s painfully obvious how much his roommates care about each other, and while there officially isn’t anything going on between the two, Baekhyun occasionally gets a little jealous. Okay, maybe  _ a lot _ . And he tells himself that it’s dumb, that he shouldn’t be bothered, or that he’s imagining things. 

But now, seeing the two of them cuddle on the couch, the alcohol making them touchy, is making it hard to ignore that there’s clearly something going on. Or maybe it’s the alcohol making Baekhyun oversensitive, either way, he can feel his eyes getting slightly teary, so he decides to get up and go to the bathroom. 

 

He’s staring at himself in the mirror when it dawn on him that he could just check if something is going on, that he’s just one look into the crystal ball away from lifting the veil of uncertainty. But he’s not sure if he really wants to know, doesn’t know how he’d react.  
  
He goes for it anyway, sneaking into his bedroom and getting out the crystal ball from the decorative crate where they keep the magic supplies, sets it up on his desk and sits down on the chair, which lets out an annoyingly loud creaking noise.

 

That’s the last thing he remembers, groaning when his head starts to hurt even more. At this point, he really has to pee, but getting up seems like way too much work. Maybe he’ll be able to convince Minseok to carry him to the bathroom. He wishes that he kept the instructions for the hangover cure on his phone, but the old books don’t deal too well with being photographed, and he can’t be bothered to type it in his notes app like some Youtuber making a public apology.

 

When he does get up, Jongdae and Minseok are sitting at the dinner table, drinking what might be a potion, or might just be coffee. Baekhyun stops for a bit to look at what’s going on, making them look up in his direction, and he can’t really read the expression on their faces. His need to pee wins over the curiosity, however, and he shuffles over to the bathroom.

The cold water splashing on his face bring back the memory of feeling shocked and confused, but he can’t make any sense of it. He curses the Tequila in his mind, fully knowing that it’s his own damn fault for getting way too drunk last night. Remembering the way his roommates’ looked at him, he gets a bit nervous about whatever conversation they’ll be having once he comes back to the kitchen, but there’s no helping that.

 

_ Whatever conversation”  _ turns out to be mostly awkward silence, but at the end, there are a few things Baekhyun knows for sure:  
First of all, it’s a bad idea to look into other people’s business while they’re in the next room. Second of all, the three of them are absolutely awful at adult conversations.   
But most importantly, there is nothing for Baekhyun to be jealous of, not for the lack of feelings, but because there is no need to feel left out.

 

It’s somewhat unconventional, sure, but they’re also an all-male coven that’s living together as college roommates, so who cares?  
They’re still trying to figure things out, find the best label for what they are, but they everything feels so much better now that they’re aware of the feelings involved. Sure, Minseok and Jongdae still shame him for spying on them via crystal ball, but it’s more jokes than anything else. 

So now, they’re all squished together on the couch, watching a rerun of  _ Sabrina the Teenage Witch _ and making fun of the way they’re being represented, when Baekhyun suddenly stands up and swears. He forgot about his dumb essay again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed, even though this one is really short.  
> This was my first time writing CBX, so I'm still a little new to their dynamic, but I enjoyed it a lot~
> 
> If you want to, please leave a comment, they brighten up my day!
> 
> Take care y'all,  
> Ari


End file.
